Golden Boy
by Videl's Evil Twin
Summary: Gohan deals with life as the son of a hero.


Golden Boy

This is my first fanfic ever. Don't be to harsh. This takes place after Namek, but before Goku gets back.

**********************************

I don't own DragonBall Z, but if I did Gohan would be more important. 

**********************************

Gohan woke up slowly, and smelled his mother's chocolate chip pancakes cooking downstairs. He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, it isn't often his mom makes such a treat and he was _not_ going to miss this chance. As he descended the stairs, Gohan saw his mother placing an enormous pile of pancakes in front of his seat. He jumped into his chair and began eating as thought he had never tasted food before now. Gohan was half-way done with his breakfast when, he heard his mother crying. He looked at where his father would have sat if he had been there. Gohan may be young but he understood his mother's pain, he wanted Goku back on Earth as much as ChiChi. 

'"Mom, please don't cry. Dad always comes back. He likes your cooking too much to stay gone long,'" Gohan said trying to comfort his mother with a little humor. Truth was thinking about his dad made Gohan want to cry. '"I know, I know,'" ChiChi said gently as she tried to stop her tears, '"Gohan finish your breakfast, you don't want cold pancakes.'" Gohan resumed eating, only he didn't have the same enthusiasm. After he had finished, Gohan excused himself and walked out the door, ChiChi was too lost in her own thoughts to notice.

*****

Bulma primped for another date with Yamcha. As she finished putting on the last of the makeup, the door bell rang. Bulma looked at the cat clock on the wall, '"Seven sharp, will wonders never cease.'" She had dismissed all the worker-bots, so she hurried down the stairs to answer the door.

'"Yamcha!'" Bulma squealed as she opened the door, not even bothering to see who was at the door. '"Uh, Bulma I'm not Yamcha,'" Gohan droned when he heard the blue-haired ditz.

'"What .... Oh, hi Gohan,'" Bulma grumbled walking back inside, '"Come in if you want.'" She flopped on to the leather couch she usually waited in for her dates with Yamcha. '"So Gohan, why are you over here? More importantly, does your mother know you're here?'" she questioned. '"Well,'" Gohan stated as he shut the door, '"I need some one to talk to, and no, my mom doesn't know I'm here.'" The young saiyan sat down in the chair across from Bulma.

'"Why don't you talk to your mom?'" Bulma said gently, sensing the youth's depression.

'"Because, she starts crying whenever I try to talk about it,'" Gohan proclaimed, himself on the verge of tears.

'"Well,'" Bulma squirmed, '"I have a date with Yamcha tonight, but as long as I'm here you can talk to me.'" No sooner than she said it did she have a very mournful saiyan weeping on her shoulder. '"There, there Gohan. What's wrong?'"

'"D...dad is allw..ways leaving us,'" Gohan sobbed, '"He is never here just as a t of the family, but if there's a fight going on he's here in a flash. Do you know why he does this?'"

'"Your dad has always been a bit flighty, him and that cloud of his,'" Bulma soothed trying to make Gohan smile, '"but you know he cares about you and your mother.'" The answer she got was a sniffle and more tears. As Bulma tried to comfort the distraught saiyan, the door bell rang. Bulma gently pried Gohan from around her neck and answered the door

. '"Hi Bulma!'" a cheery Yamcha greeted. Bulma pulled him into the hall and told him to be quiet.

'"Gohan is in the living room and is crying. I don't know what to do,'" Bulma whispered.

'"What, Gohan crying! That's strange,'" Yamcha said shocked.

'"Shhhh, you moron,'" Bulma whispered heatedly. '"Oh, right, are we still going out tonight?'" Yamcha whispered. Just before Bulma slapped him, a very red-eyed Gohan came around the corner and said,

'"You guys should go on out, I'll be fine.'"

'"Are you sure?'" Bulma sounded concerned. '"Yeah, Bulma can I use your gravity room?'" Gohan asked.

'"Of course you can, but we can stay with you if you want,'" Bulma said still sounding unsure.

'"Bulma, didn't you hear him the first time? He's ok with it. Now come on!'" the impatient Yamcha whined. Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand and ran out to his car. Gohan closed the door behind the two and walked deep into the heart of Capsule Corp., were the gravity room Bulma built for Vegeta, before he went off to look for Goku, was located. He turned the gravity up to 20 times Earth's gravity and began doing stretches.

*****

Half an hour later, Gohan was finishing his sixth set of one armed push-ups. 'Why do I always end up alone, getting beaten up, or in trouble with mom? What does Kami have against me? I try to help the others but usually just get in the way. Everyone is stronger or more confident than me. I have no special skills. I'm not a strong, fearless saiyan or a kind, confident human. I'm a weak, frightened half breed. The few things I'm good at, I can't use because they're not normal. I had to walk here so, no one would see me flying. I can't believe how long that took.' Gohan switched to sit ups. 'Everything I do turns out wrong.' Gohan's power level started rising without his knowledge. The more he thought the stronger he got. His power is twice that of Freeza in his third transformation. 'I have to be strong for mom, dad, Piccolo, and all the people on Earth. Right now I'm one of the strongest people on Earth, and I'm so weak any enemies that show up could beat me.' Gohan's energy doubled, and his eyes began flashing aqua. 'I will be strong.'

*****

ChiChi had cried herself to sleep shortly after Gohan left. She awoke slowly until she saw the time, almost 8:30.

'"Was I really out that long?'" she questioned the empty house. '"Gohan, Gohan!'" she yelled, '"Gohan where are you?'" ChiChi began searching the house only to find that Gohan was missing. She was in a panic, her little boy was gone! She was about to call the police when, she realized that Krillen would be able to find him easier by sensing his ki or something. 

'"Krillen, Gohan is missing find him now!'" ChiChi yelled over the phone, '"I am not over reacting...................Find my son baldy!'" ChiChi slammed down the phone and started pacing. 'Maybe some of the others would be able to help.' She dialed Bulma's number, but she got the answering machine. The same thing happened with Yamcha's. 'They're probably on a date.' ChiChi couldn't think of anything to do to help find Gohan so, she started cooking, Gohan would be hungry when he got home.

*****

Bulma and Yamcha drove in silence to Capsule Corp., another fight had occurred. Once they reached their destination, it was 8:35. Bulma quietly stepped out of the car; she had been worried about Gohan and Yamcha got pissed off about it. She started walking back to the gravity room to check on Gohan. As she opened the door, she saw something she could not have expected.

*****

Krillen had felt the huge power that was unmistakable Gohan and was surprised that he hadn't felt it before. He rushed toward Capsule Corp. and arrived at 8:36. He walked in the open door and deep into the building, only to find Bulma staring into a room. He looked around her and his jaw dropped.

*****

Piccolo felt his student's power rising as he meditated. He flew toward Gohan as fast as he could. He reached Capsule Corp. at 8:37 and strode into the building to find Gohan. He saw Bulma and Krillen looking into a room and when he saw what they saw he couldn't help but stare. 

*****

Gohan continued his exercising. His power level was higher than ever. 'I will get stronger. I will not be weak.' He exploded in power, scorching the walls. After the light faded his normally black hair was an astonishing gold, and his eyes shone aqua. 'I am strong.' Gohan passed out shortly afterwards. Bulma turned off the gravity, and the three standing at the door walked over to the unconscious saiyan. Bulma checked his pulse, Krillen tried to awaken him, and Piccolo stood watching with concern in his eyes.

'"Wha...what are you all doing here?'" Gohan asked as he regained consciousness.

'"Gohan don't you remember what happened?'" Bulma asked.

'"That was incredible,'" Krillen mumbled. '"What are you talking about?'" Gohan asked. The other three looked at each other, they silently came to the decision that they wouldn't tell him or anyone else what they had seen.

'"Nothing Gohan. Are you feeling ok?'" Piccolo asked speaking for the first time that night.

'"I'm fine Mr. Piccolo,'" Gohan answered.

'"Gohan your mother is worried about you. I need to get you home before we both get yelled at by your mom,'" Krillen mentioned.

'"Ok, but I need help getting up. I feel drained all of a sudden,'" Gohan carefully got to his feet with the help of Krillen. Gohan, Krillen, and Bulma walked out the door, but Gohan looked back at his mentor before leaving. 'Gohan,' Piccolo thought, 'you are the strongest person I have ever met. I'm proud of you.'" Piccolo left the gravity room and flew out the back door of the building. Gohan stopped, turned around and looked into the sky. He thought he heard Piccolo saying he was proud of him.

'"Come on Gohan,'" Krillen interrupted the youth's thoughts. They flew, after getting out of the city limits, to the Son residence, were ChiChi made the two eat a meal that would made Goku have indigestion. None of the people who saw Gohan become a Super-Saiyan that night ever discussed the event or told a soul, but when he reached the second level of Super-Saiyan in that famous battle, they were not surprised. 

****************************************

Thanks for reading. Please comment. If you liked it I might try wishing more. Have a nice day! @-------------- Peace } 


End file.
